Son of a Turk
by Jayd10
Summary: Reno the infamous redhead finds out he has a son who has been living on his own for last couple months and it hit's him pretty close to home.


*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except this cute little boy who will have his named mentioned later. Characters owned by Square Enix and Final Fantasy VII*

Ch.1

Reno got up this morning like any other morning, got into his uniform, and left in his car for work. He went on a mission and was now in his office filling out paper work that he did not enjoy doing. Reno was a lazy man who hated filling out mission reports and paper work, sometimes he wished he was never promoted to second in command of the Turks but he was and he loved his job so he dealt with it. However, through out the day he felt like something was going to happen something that would change his life forever.

Soon Cissnei walked in with a little boy no older then 8 years old holding her hand gently. Reno looked at the boy quizzically his clothes were worn out, he had smudges on his little face, and he looked extremely skinny, he wondered why this kid was here in the first place.

"Cissnei what are you doing with a kid yo?" Reno asked quizzically looking at the little boy with a raised brow, Reno liked kids in all but he had a hard time interacting with them.

"Reno he's yours" She sighed looking down at the boy who was looking at Reno shyly "He won't tell me his name either"

"Wait what did you say yo?" Reno looked at the kid with shock. Reno liked to get around and have fun, but he was always careful. "Cissnei how is he my kid?" He looked at the boy with disbelief.

Cissnei handed Reno a couple of papers "Their results of his test" she replied placidly

Reno snatched the papers from her hands and looked and sure enough, the kid was his. He sighed and looked at the boy and saw all of his little features he looked just like him. He had an angular face, big cerulean blue eyes, a lanky body, and his iconic mess of small curved spikes. Only difference between him and this kid was the hair color. Reno's was red while the boy's was a dark auburn color.

Cissnei looked at Reno as he looked at the kid in wonderment "Reno I think he's in trouble" she replied placidly "He won't say a thing though so we performed company policy and gave him a DNA test to see who he is but we have no records of him, all we found out was that you're his father." She sighed as she looked down at the little boy who was looking around the room shyly.

Reno looked at her "Don't worry I'll get his name out" he smirked as he left from behind his desk and went down on his knee in front of the boy. He smiled at him with his pearly white teeth "Hey what's your name yo?"

The little boy looked at him shyly but did not budge in saying his name but he thought to himself. _'Why is this woman making him ask my name, wow he looks like me.'_

Reno frowned at the boy _'Why won't he tell me his name? Doesn't he realize that we need his name…?' _"Kid I needyour name yo." Reno frowned at him he was beginning to get frustrated by this kid he never met someone so stubborn other then himself.

The boy frowned but finally said his name in a quick whisper "My name is Dillan"

The redhead looked at him with a look of annoyance; he was getting frustrated with this kid. He just wanted to know his name and why he was here. "Kid I can't hear when you whisper, speak up yo!" Reno growled

Dillan looked at the man with tears in his eyes and then screamed in his face "My names Dillan!" then let go of Cissnei's hand and ran out of the office into the building just running to run from a man who is said to be his father.

XXX

Reno was wide eyed from the boy's out burst. "Cissnei if anyone comes in here to see me tell them I'm out for the day" he let out in a sigh as he ran out of his office and into the hall to see where his son went.

"Will do Reno" she smiled as she saw him running after the little boy who was just like his father in everyway. "Have fun with Dillan Reno"

Dillan looked around as he ran down the halls he soon saw a man on a couch with dark red hair smirking like no tomorrow.

Rod smirked as he saw the kid running toward him, he stuck out his foot and waited for the kid to trip, Dillan soon ran past and jumped over his foot. Rod went wide eyed and rubbed his eyes _'only person who knows my tricks is Reno' _he thought to himself as he saw the kid run off deeper into the building. He looked in wonder and simply replied, "Wow that kid is like Reno".

Dillan finally found somewhere to hide being a storage closet and quickly ran into it, sat on the ground, and began to sob uncontrollably in pain and sadness.

Reno looked around as he ran down the halls he soon saw Rod and saw his foot he shook his head as he ran past him and jumped over his foot _'Idiot' _ he thought as he continued to run, and soon ran into Rude. "Well hello their partner" he smirked.

"Hello" Rude replied placidly

"You wanna help me find a kid?" Reno smiled at him

"Have nothing else to do"

"Thank you Rude" Reno smiled as he continued his search but he soon heard crying from behind the storage closet. He looked at the closet, raising a brow he walked up to it and told Rude to stay where he was. He walked in and saw Dillan sobbing uncontrollably into his hands and knees, Reno looked at him with a frown, he didn't want to make him cry or hurt him in anyway he just wanted a name. He then spoke "Dillan are you alright?"

Dillan looked up to see his father and began to cry more it some how hurt to see this man even though he was trying to help him.

Reno sat down in front of Dillan and gave him a gentle smile not trying to intimidate him or anything he just wanted him to feel safe. "Dillan please tell me what's going on, I know I just met you yo, but I'm your dad so just get it off your chest." he looked at him and saw him rub his arm a bit but he started to talk.

"My mom she died a couple months ago" he frowned as he said this. "After the funeral I stayed in our house and lived off what ever we had left in there since I didn't have a job so I couldn't really pay the house payment so I got evicted." He started to tear up "I tried living on the streets but it was hard I couldn't handle it for three days" he let out in a cry it hurt to say this he didn't want to say it. He then felt Reno pull him into a hug he was shocked by the man holding him, he barely knew him but some how he did not have a problem hugging him, holding him, comforting him. It felt nice being held.

Reno held him close in a hug, this kid was going to make him cry, he had the same experience of living on his own but he was in his teens when it happened and his mother was still alive but she might as well be dead. Nevertheless, he could not help but cry with him it was his son after all, and he could not believe he was left all alone to fend for himself. "Dillan what was your mom's name?" Reno staggered

"Lucy" He sobbed

Reno then held him closer, but he was in shock Lucy was his first love. He was with her after they graduated high school she was the only girl he never used protection with he loved her but she left so suddenly. It all made since now how this sensitive little boy was his. He looked down at Dillan and saw that he had her cheekbones, and sensitivity. He smile down at him, pulled him closer to his chest, and felt the little boy sob into him. "It's alright Dillan you just let it out okay yo?" Reno's chest then grew warm as he held his little boy close and protectively making sure no one could hurt him more then he already hurt.

XXX

As Reno held him, he could not help but hum, which made Dillan fall asleep in his arms, he got up and shifted him a bit and then opened the closet to reveal a concerned looking Rude.

Rude looked at the sleeping boy in his partners arms and frowned "Reno who is this?"

"This is Dillan my son" he smiled down at him and continued to walk down the hall as Rude trailed behind with his jaw dropped.

"R-Reno you have a son!" Rude was shocked his partner was a party boy and a careful one at that. He actually took off his shades to see the kid clearly and low and behold, the kid was a spitting image of Reno. "Okay Reno spill"

"Rude there is nothing to spill yo." Reno smirked as he went down the stairs two steps at a time.

"There is plenty to spill" Rude looked at him with a raised brow "Wait did you not know about him?"

"Nope just found out about him today"

"Well Reno what are you going to do?" Rude asked concerned

"I'm going to take him in yo" Reno frowned as they headed outside "are you going to keep on following me?"

"Reno can you handle a kid" Rude frowned "that means another mouth to feed, a person to cloth, and a person to take care of, can you handle that?"

"Rude have some faith in me" Reno sighed, "I'm not all party yo"

"Fine Reno I'll trust you to take care of this kid" Rude smiled at him weakly then saw the kid wake up.

"Who's that?" Dillan asked curiously looking at Rude.

"That's your uncle Rude" Reno smirked as he looked at Rude

"I'm your dad's partner" Rude looked at Reno placidly annoyed

"He's your uncle who likes to follow me" Reno snickered "Right honey?"

"Reno!"

Reno snickered as he unlocked his car and placed Dillan in the back seat and buckled him in. "I love you Rude" Reno smirked at him

"Reno you better leave before I hurt you," Rude growled

"Hey you're the one who followed me yo." Reno snickered as he got into the drivers side of the car and closed the door and started making kissy faces at his partner "bye baby"

"Reno!" Rude glared as the car drove away, but smirked wondering if Dillan could handle his father's antics.

XXX

As Reno drove Dillan looked around the car and outside being curious, this made Reno laugh a bit.

Dillan looked outside then thought of his mother everywhere he looked he saw his mother's face looking sad. _'Mom why do you look so sad?'_ He thought to himself but he looked in the mirror and saw himself. He looked gross he couldn't see how his father could of held him he was filthy. "I miss my mom" Dillan thought allowed as he started to cry.

Reno looked in the rearview mirror and saw his little boy crying he frowned "Dillan don't cry" he cooed gently

"But I miss mom" Dillan wailed in pain

"Hey calm down, would it make you feel better if we talked about her?" he asked gently

"N-no I would just miss her more"

"Okay well how about we talk about her when we get to our destination?"

"Okay" he whimpered out of pain and sadness.

Reno frowned in the mirror as he looked at his son, the one thing he wonder was why he didn't address him in anyway wouldn't even call him by his name, but he was about to change that. "Dillan you can call me dad if you want but I'm fine with Reno too."

Dillan looked at Reno wide-eyed he didn't know what to say but he smiled brightly at his father and simply said "Thank you daddy"

As Reno heard Dillan call him daddy his chest grew warm, and he felt he could handle being a father, he felt so much love for him in that moment it wasn't even funny. He simply smiled at his little boy and replied, "Your welcome Dillan is it alright if I call you Dill?"

"Yeah daddy you can" he smiled at his father as they came up to the driveway of the apartment complex he lived in.

"Were home!" Reno cheered as he slumped in his seat pretending that driving was the worst thing he ever did this day.

Dillan giggled as Reno opened the door and took him out of the car gently holding him. "Daddy why are you holding me?" he asked out of curiosity

"Because it's a long way to the top and it's easier to carry you" Reno smiled down at him as he looked up.

"Okay daddy" he smiled as he looked around and he soon noticed Reno's most defining features that he didn't notice before being his tattoos on his cheeks and his long rat-tail. "Hey daddy why do you have tattoos?" he asked shyly

Reno looked down at him quizzically and replied, "Because they make me look different from other people I don't like being the same."

Dillan touched his father's cheek where one of the opposite tattoos was.

Reno smirked as he felt Dillan touch his face "I see you're a curious one huh Dill?"

"Y-yeah" Dillan blushed as he looked behind his father at the swaying hair behind him.

"Okay what are you looking at now Dill?" Reno chuckled looking behind him to see nothing.

"N-nothing" Dillan replied nervously as he continued to look at the long hair.

"Dill come on tell me what you're looking at" Reno frowned as he looked behind himself again seeing nothing.

Dillan giggled, "You have really long hair"

Reo raised a brow at his son then saw he was referring to his rat-tail. "Oh I see you were looking at my handy work" he smirked as he went up the stairs two at a time.

"Daddy your silly" Dillan laughed, as they got closer to the top of the apartment complex

"I know I am" Reno chuckled as he looked for his apartment on his floor

"So are you going to take me in?" Dillan asked shyly

"What do you think yo?" Reno smiled looking at his door that he finally found and got his keys out of his pocket

Dillan looked at his father with tears smiling at him brightly only being able to muster "Thank you daddy" then hugged his father crying into his chest once again.

"Your welcome Dill" Reno smiled as he hugged his son back with his chest growing warm again and feeling whole. His life was diffidently going to change but in a good way.

XXX

Soon the two entered the apartment, which was diffidently a bachelor's pad, but not too bad. Dillan sat on the couch and soon enough Reno was on there with him lounging on it after a tiring but worthwhile day.

Reno looked at his little son and saw all the filth that culminated on him in not bathing regularly he frowned as he looked at his poor little face and his poor hair filled with grease and filth. "Come here Dill" Reno frowned standing up Dillan standing up with him and taking his hand.

"Daddy where are we going" he asked quizzically.

"The bathroom" he smirked as he lead Dillan away from the living room

"Why I don't need to go…" Dillan frowned and realized were he was getting at "Daddy are you sure you want to clean me up?"

"Yes I am because you are filthy and need a bath" Reno then looked at his hair, which was very shaggy "You also need a hair-cut"

Dillan sighed, as he was lead into the bathroom and saw his father start the water.

"Now I'll be right back I just need to hang my suit-jacket up" Reno smirked "You get undressed and hop in there"

"Yes daddy" Dillan sighed as his father left, he got undressed and went into the tub filled with warm water. He then started to wonder why his father dressed so casually compared to his co-workers, even the women wore their shirts buttoned up with ties but his father didn't this made Dillan curious.

Soon enough Reno was back with a towel wearing his button-down dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top with out his dark blue suit-jacket. "Okay time to get you cleaned up" Reno smirked as he looked at his son and sat on the toilet "Did you wash the things you could wash?"

"Yeah daddy" Dillan looked at him in the water splashing it a bit he then felt his Reno put some slimy stuff in his hair. "What's that?" he asked in shock

"Shampoo" Reno laughed as he rubbed the soap into his hair lifting out the grime and grease.

Dillan felt the shampoo at work and Reno making sure the soap would not get into his eyes. He looked up at Reno and asked "Daddy why do you dress so casually compared to your co-workers?"

"Because I don't like looking like a monkey," Reno laughed

"Daddy" Dillan sighed

"Because I don't like being over-dressed especially with the job I have" Reno smiled gently at him as he ruffled his shampoo-filled locks

"So you show chest," Dillan giggled

"Hey the lady's like it" Reno smirked "Close your eyes"

Dillan closed his eyes as he felt water go over his head rinsing some of the soap out. He felt it again and again he frowned at the last dumping of water.

"Okay you can open your eyes" Reno smirked as he looked at his son who was now completely clean, and his hair took on a drastic color change, it went from a dark auburn to a light auburn color with some brown lowlights going through it, he diffidently took on his hair color more then his mothers. "You are diffidently my son little one" Reno cooed as he ruffled his wet hair.

Dillan pouted and splashed his father "What made you doubt I was!"

"Nothing" Reno smiled as he kissed his cheek and left the bathroom again.

"Where are you going?" Dillan hollered

"Getting scissors" Reno replied evilly

He was soon back and giving Dillan the unwanted hair cut he feel he did not need.

"Your poor hair" Reno sighed

Dillan gave him a head cock as he finished up and left to get some clothes for him. He got out of the tub and grabbed the towel dried off, slipped on a pair of boxers, and dried his hair.

Soon Reno was back with a pair of PJ's for him, which he handed to him and left again.

Dillan shook his head as he slipped on the clothes and looked in the mirror to see how he looked and to him he looked like a completely different person, he could not remember the last time he was this clean it made him happy inside! He ran into the living room and saw his father was gone.

"Daddy where are you?" Dillan asked a bit concerned and felt like he was going to tear up again.

"I'm in here" Reno called from another "Come in Dill"

Dillan soon ran into the said room and saw it was the kitchen and his dad was making food. "Daddy you're making me food?"

"Yeah you're probably hungry right?" Reno asked quizzically

"Yes!" Dillan answered quickly as he ran over and hugged Reno's leg

"Calm down now Dill" Reno laughed

"Sorry daddy" Dillan immediately went over to the table and sat down.

Reno soon came over to the table with his food and sat it in front of him then went over to his seat and began to eat.

Dillan looked at the food and saw it was what he would eat if he were at home with his mother. He smiled brightly at his father "Thank you daddy" he then cheered at receiving chicken nuggets and fries.

"Your welcome baby" Reno grinned then covered his mouth hearing what came out _'Did I just call him baby!'_

Dillan giggled as he ate and kicked his legs back and forth in joy. He thought it was funny that his father was freaking out a bit, but didn't say anything as he enjoyed the quiet with his father.

XXX

Soon both boys finished dinner and both beat and ready for bed. Reno carried Dillan into his spare room as he sleepily layed his head on his shoulder. "I see you had a tiring day huh?"

"Yeah a little bit" Dillan smirked

"Well you did meet a new family member, you ran away from me, and you cried quite a bit." Reno looked at his sleepy son.

"Yeah" Dillan frowned as he nuzzled Reno's neck as he opened the door to the room and sat Dillan on the bed.

"Okay Dillan" Reno smiled at him "Tomorrow I need to call my work and explain what's going on and I'll probably be home for a while so you can get used to me and living here, does that sound alright?"

"Yes daddy" Dillan looked up at him with his big cerulean blue eyes

"Good I'm glad you understand" Reno chuckled as he hugged Dillan "I'm sorry I never knew about you Dill."

"It's alright daddy" Dillan felt hot tears coming on and wiped them away

"Hey don't cry I'm here now baby," Reno cooed as he cried too but quickly wiped them away

"You're crying too!" Dillan challenged

Reno sighed "You got me their" Reno held him closer and tighter "I promise I'll protect you, and take care of you the very best I can okay" Reno let out gently as he cried

"Okay" Dillan then began to bawl missing his mother but knowing he now had his father to take care of him and to be his family.

"Good" Reno then wiped Dillan's tears away and his own "Now let me tuck you in." Reno smiled at Dill as he got under the covers.

"I'm ready daddy!" Dillan cheered as he felt Reno put the covers up to his chin and tuck the covers under him.

Reno grinned at his son gently as he leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Good night Dillan sweet dreams"

"Night daddy" Dillan smiled as he saw his father leave and turn off the light.

XXX

However, later in the night Dillan got lonely and scared and ran out of the room looking for his father's room, which was two doors down. He walked in hesitantly, went to where his father was laying, and whispered "Daddy can I sleep with you?"

Reno's eyes fluttered as he looked to see his little boy standing before him looking a little frightened. He should have known he would have felt a little nervous about sleeping in a new house. However, Reno smiled and lifted the blanket to have Dillan crawl in which he did immediately. "You're always welcome to sleep in my bed Dill" Reno smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dillan gently pulling him close to his chest.

Dillan looked up at his father and grinned, "thank you daddy, I love you" he then snuggled against Reno nuzzling his chest and placing his head their falling asleep instantly.

Reno looked down at his little son as smiled and let a couple tears go. "I love you too baby I love you too very much." Reno gently kissed his son's forehead and held him even closer as the two fell asleep gently into each other's arms.


End file.
